


糜香与床幔

by DatingbackMingDyn



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha ! Hank, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega ! Connor
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-06-28 05:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19805695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatingbackMingDyn/pseuds/DatingbackMingDyn
Summary: 琳诺太太的养父子AU灵感来自那个冰♂棒的漫画这是一场荒唐的越界情爱





	1. Chapter 1

——他是一个活该下地狱的混账。  
他在内心叹息着。谴责且鞭挞着那个纵欲且下流的自己，却无法停止地，被那双琥珀般的眼瞳拉入漩涡，推到那个他很熟悉的柔软床铺的边缘，然后，坠入深渊。

他的心爱的Omega一颗一颗地为他解开衣衫，而后敞开自己的衬衫，犹如一只自行走上祭坛的羔羊般乖顺地伏在他的胯下用唇舌取悦他的欲望。起初这个贪心的小家伙还十足殷勤地吞吐不止，哪怕因为生疏而呛到也要红着脸急急忙忙地把他半勃的肉柱裹回湿润甜蜜的口腔，那纯洁又带着些许讨好的动作，额头上被高热蒸腾而出的汗珠，和偶然下意识地依赖性往上追逐他目光的眼眸，共同交织着汇成一汪禁断黑甜的天堂，把他沧桑疲惫的心脏细密地用甜腻的汁液包裹着亢奋跳动。  
他忍不住摩挲在那柔软发丝间的手指，在男孩逐渐吃力的动作中温柔且强势地将渐渐苏醒的巨物往更深处挺入，几乎要操到Omega呜咽的喉咙里了才放松下来，宽容地让他年轻的伴侣微红着眼眶在一连串的咳呛中缓缓神。心底虽然仍存着一片温柔，但是几乎已经完全兴奋的性器和欲焰仍然灼烧着他，驱赶着他，让他不知餮足地享受着男孩在顶端艰难的吞吐和小舌在柱身的来回舔弄。

他这时候才发现康纳的上衣不知何时已经几乎完全敞开了。夏日闷灼出的水光在光滑的肌肤上颤悠悠地垂挂着，时而会随着他的动作沿着脖颈的线条一路蜿蜒爬行，消失在那个乌色的项圈底下，时而会从颈环的底部出现，快速地落到着锁骨连缀成的V字里，然后顺着胸脯再度往下——这个流程在他张大了嘴巴被自己操着喉咙的时候尤为明显。男孩已经无法频繁地整根吞下他的巨大，只能用双手揉弄抚摸着上面暴起的青筋，并且更为频繁地用亲吻和舔弄代替深喉。但这一切依旧美妙得堪比天堂。在汉克的角度，只需要往下一扫就能看见少年敞开的胸膛和在衬衫边缘中若隐若现的乳头。那对深粉色的樱桃已经被情欲的火焰舔弄得挺立起来，在纯白的、被汗水打湿些许的布料后挑逗着他的一切观感。  
于是他在男孩再次隐忍地呼吸着一点点将他完全纳入口腔的时候回应了这个诱惑。他很了解康纳，少年Omega的生涩、急切和敏感在他面前全然信任且依赖地坦露，他知道他亲爱的养子的奶头在欢爱的时候能有多敏感，因此只轻轻用指尖刮过了其中一点，就能让他急促喘息着收紧了喉咙，那一刹那的紧窒火热甜美得可怕。

于是汉克便愈发忍不住，恶劣地玩弄起这副躯体来：他在Omega甜香清淡的花草香和隐忍的喘息和呜咽声里用粗糙的指头反复摩挲、揉捏少年柔软的胸脯和硬挺敏感的乳头，过分地用脚尖拂过他一张一合地流着涎水的小穴和滚热的肉囊，惹得康纳一次又一次触电似地扭动身体，琥珀色的瞳孔又急又羞，眼眶都红了，像是下一秒就要流出水来一样，柔软的嘴唇和喉咙却依然好努力地深深吸吮着他的顶端，甚至用舌尖儿绕着圈抚慰已经开始溢出前液的马眼——  
伏特加被蒸腾到几近沸腾，紫罗兰的香气浓甜得像结出了蜜，他们在急促的喘息中胡乱地互相抚摸挣扎，最终则是成熟的银发男人捏着康纳的下巴，把滚烫肉柱里微凉的粘稠白液涂了男孩一脸。  
而后他的养子微红着白皙的脸蛋缓缓睁开眼睛，牛乳似的液体淫糜地从卷翘的睫毛上滴落到脸颊又缓缓往下滑落，像露水滴到滚热的油锅，在火光四溅的沸腾声中炸开浓浓的靡香，让他们的欲望翻滚蒸腾着，把自己往万劫不复的深渊牵引。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他们荒唐而放纵的一日

Omega胯下的肉柱早已饥渴地挺立，且渗出了好些前液，后面的穴口更是流得一塌糊涂。早就被吊得难受的男孩也顾不得满脸的精液，板着微红的脸颊快速把衣物脱了个干净就爬上了汉克的膝盖，微微低头扶着那根依然滚烫的东西，挺腰就上坐去。  
两人的性器只一接触就被彼此的热量烫得颤抖，汉克顺着康纳的大腿内侧往上一摸便是满手湿漉漉的爱液。他稳重地扶着养子的后腰，半是纵容半是叹息低看着这个僭越的年轻Omega努力地把他狰狞的肉棒往那个粉色的湿淋淋的穴口里头塞，哪怕被撑得眉头微蹙也依然咬着牙往下坐。那些湿暖紧热的层层软肉一点点地咬着他最炽热的要害吸吮，这个他曾经引为骄傲的孩子现在却笨拙地学着荡妇用大张着的双腿吞吐他的老二。  
——但他没有立场斥责。

汉克低垂着眼眸收紧了握在康纳后腰上的手指。微红的指印浮现在白嫩的皮肉，他身上的年轻Omega身体轻颤，低哼着吮了他一下，在他的手臂上握着拳，咬着下唇往下猛地一坐，居然将那个滚烫粗壮的肉龙整个没入了！  
被紧紧包裹吸吮的快感和被整个贯穿的撕裂感分别席卷了两个人，让他们同时闷哼了一声。  
湿热温暖的嫩肉被主人坚决地用那个炽热的物事刺穿，即使生涩也不由自主地在天性的驱使下吐露着甜香的蜜液前仆后继地拥抱取悦起那个青筋暴起的凶器。可康纳只觉得整个下半身似乎都被一柄烧红的利剑破开了，柔软脆弱的肚腹被侵略性地充满，被过于充实地撑得胀痛，那些柔嫩的穴肉却在抽搐着献媚地将那个罪魁祸首绞得死紧。  
"呜..."自耻和难言的疼痛让一贯坚强的男孩也忍不住呜咽着抓紧了养父厚实的臂膀，红着脸试探着企图用那些从销金窟里学到的淫声浪语取悦这个皱着眉头的男人，"父、父亲，您太大了...要撑坏了……"  
"啊！"  
这句话果然有效果，虽然并不完全如他的意——康纳被腰上猛然加大的力度猝不及防地掐得一抖，痛苦又快乐地感到身体里的肉柱又跳动着膨大了一圈。  
"操，康纳，你在哪里学到的这种话！"汉克低骂着一手捏紧康纳的下巴，一手握着那柔韧的腰身，严厉的蔚蓝色眼眸凌厉地盯进那双琥珀色的眼睛。  
"对不起、父亲..."康纳嗫喏着回握上汉克的手，浅褐色眼眸在一片柔软的湿润中望向汉克，倒映出那个绷着脸庞的白发Alpha，眼神中又痛苦又快乐，就像他现在出格的行动，淫糜中又着可爱的生疏，对汉克来说是致命的诱惑。  
汉克惩罚性地捏上Omega雪白的臀肉，低头撕咬般地吻住康纳的唇舌。

浓烈醇厚的酒精宛如在烈焰上炙烤一般升腾起来，紧紧地包裹住眼前清香甜美的花朵，烤得他整个人都愈发烫起来，水分被蒸腾成花壶里的蜜液，奔涌着从身体深处汩汩流出，滋润着那个被欲望膨胀的凶器。  
汉克听到Omega急促的呼吸和细喘，鼻端嗅到的馥郁花香跟他的酒味缠绕升腾。不用看，他也能察觉到他亲爱的养子正在微微颤抖着夹紧了腿上下挪动着，柔嫩的花穴把他的性器咬得死死的，一抽一抽地亲热得不行。  
“哼……我什么时候把你养成了这么淫荡的小家伙？康纳。”  
汉克微眯着眼睛，突然重重地抬起手在那个挺翘的屁股上抽了一巴掌，响亮的啪一声和康纳带着喘息的尖叫同时响起来，连那个紧紧地吸吮着他的蜜处都受惊地狠狠绞缩起来，又泌出一股滑腻的春水。  
“啊！父亲、”康纳抬起眼眸凝视着汉克，神色可怜，却又因为脸颊上散不去的红晕和组件干涸的精液显得格外淫荡。他看到康纳颤抖着动了动喉结，把手往背后伸去，摸到他粗糙的手掌后露出了一个微笑。  
“因为……我想要让您开心啊。”

汉克窒了一晌，康纳却能清晰地感受到身周燃烧的浓郁信息素的味道——浓醇锋利的酒味带着属于他的紫罗兰香气，宛如被浇上油脂的火堆一般再次熊熊燃烧起来。  
康纳带着些许得意和骄傲地笑起来，扣着汉克深深陷进他臀肉的手突然动了起来。

“嗯……”纤瘦却因为充足的锻炼而带有美丽线条的腰肢在赤裸得要烧起来一般的视线下绷紧，带着浑圆的臀部和高热甜美的穴肉浅浅地向上提起又落下，含着那柄蛰伏的雄性象征在欲望中起起又伏伏。穴肉不断闭合又被撑满，滴滴答答的透明体液在交合处肆意流淌，而那个大胆的Omega甚至胆敢用湿润的琥珀色眼眸注视着他细细呻吟出声——  
“唔…好舒服……父亲……”  
康纳的动作从缓慢逐渐加速，坐下又抬腰的动作幅度越来越大，那带着酒味的紫罗兰愈开愈盛，漂亮的皮肤上逐渐挂上雾一般的汗水，前面挺立的漂亮性器也愈发动情地渗出蜜液。汉克宛如石像一般注视着这个骑在自己性器上自慰的小混蛋，手指上不由自主地越来越用力。

“爹地、哈啊、好舒服……”  
终于，忍无可忍的汉克在康纳又一次起身之际掐紧了那个混账的小屁股，狠狠地用力往下，把这个得意过头的Omega往下整个钉在了他往上顶弄的火热巨龙上。  
“呜啊！”  
于是瞬间前还只剩一个头部卡在穴口的甬道顷刻之间被滚烫狰狞的巨兽咆哮着贯穿撕裂，每一寸敏感的细小褶皱都被熨烫得又疼又爽地战栗颤抖，甚至顶弄到了最里面又热又软又敏感的那块入口。过于充实的酥麻快感仿佛是从花心直冲而上的，猛烈得让康纳一个激灵，肉壁抽搐着宛如要绞死汉克般吐出了一股又一股香甜的蜜液，连膨胀的前段也被顶弄得泄了一滩精水。

“说得那么了不起，还不是一操就高潮了……”汉克低低地轻笑了一声，沙哑的嗓音咬着敏感的耳边，居然也烫得康纳浑身一颤。  
粗糙的手掌几乎把Omega圆润嫩白的屁股整个捧在手心，用力得把臀肉都从指缝中捏得通红。感到被小觑的猛兽终于决定发起进攻，沉重滚烫地熨过每一寸娇嫩的穴肉，一下下又重又深地往上挺动起来。

“呜！父亲！哈啊——”  
康纳刚张开嘴就被又一次的挺动戳得惊喘出声，腰肢下意识地向前顶起，好像就能逃离这过于可怕的进攻似地，却不知这样反而把早已硬挺的胸前乳珠进贡般地奉到了汉克的嘴边，被粗糙的胡茬扎得又刺又痒，身体却不可避免地愈发敏感兴奋，从被性器直直戳弄的软肉里淌了一串淫水。  
“知道我想要什么了？好孩子。”  
汉克亲吻着那个褐色的鬓角，随后唇舌便从耳后一直滑到胸脯，张嘴含住了那个粉色的娇小肉珠，胯下摆动的幅度只增不减。  
“爹地！太快、太深了……嗯啊……”  
他的男孩在他的怀里被抛弄得像一只在暴风雨中哆嗦的小船，嘴里满是暧昧的呻吟和喘息，身上不是汗水就是滑溜溜的情液，乳头还被牙齿、嘴唇和胡茬锲而不舍地玩弄，小穴里的潮水和吸吮一波接着一波，像坏掉的水龙头一样很快就打湿了两人的下身，又被快速的拍打搅弄出色情的咕啾声和细小泡沫。宛如攻城锤般奋力的挺入每一次都深深地撞开每一分软肉，像是把他整个人都要贯穿在这根炽铁上一般，康纳的声音里都带上了哭腔。  
“好痒……呜啊……”娇嫩的乳头被牙齿无情地碾压，唇舌仿佛是要吸出奶汁一般用力吮吻，粗糙的胡子则是让快感和酥麻更胜一筹的罪魁祸首。Omega抽噎着伸出手抱住男人的灰白的头发，原本是想推拒那个让他的乳头又刺又痒的脑袋，却被冷不防地整个推倒在床上，一只腿被高高地抬起来架到宽阔的肩膀上，让Alpha兴奋的巨兽进入得更深更用力，甚至让他有种肚子都被顶得鼓起来的错觉，在突然高昂的尖叫中颤抖着又陷入了一波极顶的漩涡。

“嗯？哪里痒了？康纳？”  
高潮时绞紧吸吮的穴肉没能留住汉克的行动，他几乎把这个过于可口的年轻Omega整个翻折了过来，强迫那个小巧可怜的臀部面对着他高高抬起，连膝盖都几乎压在肩膀上了，才再一次从上而下深深贯入那个被肏成玫瑰色的可怜入口。  
“嗯啊——”  
这个姿势下被进入的姿势似乎显得格外惊心动魄，虽然是几乎面贴着面的极近距离，看到爱人放大的脸庞时康纳却忍不住红着脸移开了视线，然后又被操得连连喘息出声。

“是这里痒吗？”汉克的手指来到了刚刚被亲吻过的胸膛，摩挲着被宠爱过后显得格外红润的乳珠，甚至轻轻用力揉捏。康纳本来想开口说些什么，却突地又被一次深深的顶弄噎得闷哼一声。  
“那是这里？”覆着粗茧的手指握上Omega前端被爱液淋得滑溜溜的兴奋肉棒，在喘息中配合着又快又深的抽插上下滑动。  
"那里！"前后共鸣的巨大快感让康纳的腰都弹了起来，呻吟急促得像尖叫的抽噎，被玩弄于手掌间的阴茎却诚实而快乐地被汉克扶弄得一抽一抽地弹动着泻着前液，"爹地、嗯——"

"也不是这里吗？"  
奈何这个欲望烧得正旺的Alpha偏要曲解他的意思，竟然无比恶意地在他前面快被弄到顶的时候收了手，转而抚上他被操弄得绷紧的小腹，在那片格外敏感的皮肉上来回亵玩抚摸，甚至在捅得格外深入的时候往下摁，"那是这里？里面想被爹地狠狠操进去吗？"  
"呼！嗯……爹地！"被锲到深处的感觉像是整个腹腔都被填满，而这时候小腹上传来的压力便显得格外可怖，像是整个人里里外外都在被操弄一样。康纳抽着身体，脸蛋通红地呜咽呻吟着，身体仍然在被男人毫不留情的捣弄肏得不住颤抖，可是最深处的蜜处却愈发蠢蠢欲动地被顶得酥麻酸软，在一股又一股的汁水中愈发软熟。

“汉克、嗯啊……”情热的火焰愈发炽烈，即使被操得身体都要抽搐起来也无法浇灭那股从心底里腾发的热烫感情。年轻的Omega急喘着完全放下羞耻，把完美的修长双腿向入侵者大大敞开，露出被啃吻出一路吻痕的嫩白胸膛和被汗水完全勾勒出色情线条的腰腹。形状优雅的肉柱紧紧贴着被爱液和精液弄得一塌糊涂的下腹，只要稍微往下一扫就是那个被Alpha粗大的阴茎撑得可怜兮兮的肉穴，正在被快速的抽插带出泛滥的蜜液。灭顶一般的快感鲜明得仿佛要将人溺毙，康纳忍不住伸手紧紧搂住年长者的背脊，把通红的脸颊埋进银色的发丝中深深呼吸那带着紫罗兰芬芳的烈酒味道，胡乱亲吻和啜泣着完全敞开了身体。

——几乎是同时地，那个几乎要把他整个刺穿的巨兽顶弄着最深处的软肉撞进了最敏感脆弱的腔道。  
仿佛连呼吸都停顿了，酸软的刺痛和过于充实的快乐把脑子炸成了一团色彩缤纷的浆糊，康纳喉咙里发出一声不成型的尖叫，整个身体都被闪电般的战栗席卷而过，前端高高翘起的阴茎和小腹深处被填得过于充实的软室内同时震颤着吐出一滩情液来，而那双漂亮得宛如透色琥珀般的眼眸甚至短暂地失了焦直直地往上翻去，连粉色的舌尖都无法控制地在唇齿间若隐若现，漂亮淫糜得摄人心魄。  
“操！康纳……”  
汉克不由自主地握紧了双拳，几度克制自己才忍住了没立即在生殖腔里狂插猛干。他的小Omega实在过于诱人，温暖的穴肉一层层绞紧又收缩，白皙的肌肤由于动情而泛起可口的粉红，零星的小痣都在剧烈的呼吸和运动中动情地跳跃，掺了酒味的紫罗兰的香气馥郁浓厚得如同陈年佳酿。一切都在叫嚣着让他占有征服，一切都在提醒着他有多么幸运。

他叹息一声，侧过头深深吻住了他表情恍惚的爱人，大掌从背脊抚摸到尾椎，才开始在那方吸得他要发疯的嫩肉里深深浅浅地爱抚挺弄。灼热的醇酒气息层层叠叠地包裹着被里里外外地整个占有的康纳，深沉温柔宛如夜色下海洋的浪潮，极大地安抚了Omega高潮后的脆弱和虚软。他年轻的伴侣湿润着眼眶，拼尽全力地抓着他的胳臂在呻吟中与他交换着呼吸。  
他们宛如只能从对方的口中夺取赖以生存的空气般亲吻着，交缠着。  
直到天色改换，光移影动。  
直到紫罗兰酒的香气萦满卧房。


End file.
